Hold On
by Little-Shippo-Chan
Summary: Rated for language. Based on song by Good Charlotte. Yamato can't take it anymore. Everyone hits him. He thinks no one cares about him. So when he tries to commit suicide, will he gain some sense after a certain boy explains to him that he's not alone.
1. Chapter One

I'm back with another story. Sorry that it's taking so long on my story "One or the Other" This fic'll keep you all busy until I can think of some more things for my first story.  
  
P.s. this is my first digimon fic so please no flames!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own digimon so get over it. I also don't own the song "Hold On." It is owned by Good Charlotte.  
  
A big thnx goes out to csi band geek for helping me with this story. Another big thnx goes out to rzrblade33 because if I hadn't read the story "Untouched and Alive" this story would be crap. Some of the idea is from her story and if you haven't read it you should. It is great.  
  
Ok onward to the story!  
  
Hold On  
  
By LSC (Little-Shippo-Chan)  
  
Chapter One  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yamato POV  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I trudged up to my apartment, wincing slightly because of the pain in my side. Those assholes.  
  
I had just been walking down the sidewalk, minding my own business, not hurting anybody, when three guys came up to me.  
  
"Hey you! Got any money?" said the biggest and ugliest of them all.  
  
"No," I lied. I wasn't about to let them take anything from me.  
  
"Go away," I said, trying to walk around them.  
  
And apparently that's where I went wrong.  
  
One grabbed me by the arm and flung me into the concrete. Then he kicked me. Repeatedly. Another one got out a pocket knife and was threatening to slice my throat if I didn't give them all of my valuables.  
  
Luckily, a cop drove by right at that moment and the muggers ran off, only taking my watch. It was a piece of shit anyway.  
  
I unlocked the door to my apartment and went inside. I was pissed off. And if I hadn't been feeling like crap, I would've knocked those guys senseless.  
  
I don't get it. All of my life there has always been somebody hitting me. When I was young, my dad would beat me for no reason. As I got older, bullies from school beat me up. And now I've got muggers after me. What the hell did I do to deserve this?!  
  
That's it. I can't take it anymore!  
  
I have to end this all.  
  
This world, this world is cold. But you don't, you don't have to go. You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely. And no one seems to care. Your mother's gone and your father hits you, This pain you can not bare.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
LSC: Yea I know its short. It'll get longer though, I promise.  
  
Yamato: it'd better.  
  
Daisuke: yea. I wanna know when I come in.  
  
LSC: you're in the next chapter, Dai.  
  
Daisuke: yay!  
  
LSC: Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Ok. This is the 2nd part/chapter of my story. 2nd of 3.  
  
I know the last one was short, but this part is longer I promise you.  
  
Ok here we go.  
  
Hold On  
  
By LSC  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yamato POV  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I've had enough of everyone. I'm tired of having to put up with all the shit in my life. If no one gives a damn about me, then I shouldn't fucking be here in the first place.  
  
I looked over my note and how messy it is. Oh well. At least someone will be able to read it.  
  
I put the paper on the table and walked into the kitchen. I opened the drawer and pulled out a steak knife.  
  
I looked at the knife and wondered if it would hurt as much as I've already been hurting my whole life.  
  
I held the serrated-edge of the knife to my wrist. I don't know why I hesitated. One quick swipe and it's all over.  
  
"Dammit." I threw the knife down on the floor and walked away. My quick movements suddenly sent jolts of pain through my body from the giant bruise of where the mugger kicked me. The pain reminded me of what I wanted to do and had thought about doing ever since I was 10 years old.  
  
I walked back to the knife and picked it up. This time, without hesitating, I slit my wrist and watched the blood flow.  
  
Huh. Weird. As I slipped into unconsciousness, why did I see images of Daisuke?  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do. And we all have the same things to go through.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Daisuke POV  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I walked to Yamato's apartment. I knew I was going to have to tell him sooner or later.  
  
Yea. I had a crush on Yamato, and everyone knew it—except him.  
  
I knocked on the door and no one answered. The first thing I noticed after that was the door was unlocked. I opened it and poked my head inside.  
  
"Yamato? Are you here?" I asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
I let myself and closed the door. I saw a piece of paper lying on the table. Curious as to what it said, I picked it up and read it.  
  
Oh shit. He's trying to kill himself.  
  
I looked around and saw a puddle of red liquid on the tile floor in the kitchen.  
  
Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Please don't let him be dead.  
  
He was lying on the floor, blood flowing freely from his wrist, a knife next to him.  
  
Why does he think no one cares about him? I care. Taichi cares. Takeru cares. Sora and Mimi and Koushiro and Jyou and Hikari and the rest of them care. Why would he do this?  
  
I picked up the phone.  
  
"TK! Get over here now!...I'm at Matt's apartment...I'm gonna call the hospital...Just get over here! Hurry!"  
  
Please don't die, Yamato. Please don't die.  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go. Hold on, it gets better than you know.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yamato POV  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I see white. A lot of white.  
  
Where am I?  
  
Is this Heaven? Because it sure isn't Hell.  
  
"Hey, I think he's coming to." I hear a voice. It sounds familiar.  
  
"Takeru?" I say.  
  
"Hey! He's alive!" says another voice. Tai?  
  
I open my eyes and focus on the people in the room. All the digidestined are here. Takeru and Daisuke and Taichi are standing right next to me. The rest are sitting in chairs or leaning against the wall near the door.  
  
I looked down. My whole forearm is covered with bandages and I'm almost certain that I have stitches from the cut.  
  
"Where am I?" I ask Takeru.  
  
'The hospital. Where else would you be?" said Daisuke.  
  
I wonder if he knows that I thought about him right before I blacked out.  
  
"How did I get here?" I say. Stupid question.  
  
"Well, Dai found you in your apartment and called me, then said he was gonna call the hospital, then I called everybody. When we got over to your apartment, the ambulance was just taking you away. So we got a ride," said Takeru.  
  
Dai found me? What the hell was he doing at my apartment?  
  
"Why did you do that?" said Taichi.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Try to kill yourself," said Sora , from somewhere behind Takeru.  
  
"I just...couldn't deal with all the crap," I said. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"But I wanna know just one thing," I said, turning to Daisuke. "Why were you at my apartment in the first place? They said you were the one to find me half-dead."  
  
"Well, uh..." he started.  
  
Taichi and Takeru backed up away from the bed and stood with the rest of the visitors in the room.  
  
"The truth is..."  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on, it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching its not over  
  
Hold on *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
LSC: ok that's part two. Will Daisuke tell Yamato...or wont he? Dun dun dun *dramatic music*  
  
Daisuke: yay! I come into play! Go me! Go me!  
  
LSC and Yamato: -.-'  
  
Yamato: well I gotta admit, at least this is longer than your last chapter.  
  
LSC: shut up! I'm trying!  
  
Daisuke: *in background, dancing*  
  
Yamato: *throws a baseball at Daisuke's head*  
  
Daisuke: *gets hit by aforementioned baseball* ow!  
  
Yamato: shut up.  
  
LSC: -.-' while I get these guys under control, you guys click the purple button and review plz.  
  
Yamato and Daisuke: *in background, fighting*  
  
LSC: *throws stuff at them*  
  
Yamato and Daisuke: *get knocked out*  
  
LSC: *smiles triumphantly* 


	3. Chapter Three

ok ri i took so long to update but ive had MAJOR writers block and couldnt think   
  
plus final exams are coming up and i had to study (i kno, shocking bc i never   
  
study)  
  
n-e-wayz, heres the thrid and last part to my story.   
  
Hold On  
  
by: LSC  
  
Chapter Three  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke POV  
  
-------------  
  
Oh God. Now or never Dai.  
  
"Well, the truth is..." My sentence trailed off as I tried to either think of an excuse   
  
or think of a way to tell him without him dying of humiliation or disgust.  
  
He looked at me, waiting for an answer.   
  
"The truth is...I came over to tell you something, but I forgot when I saw you   
  
half-dead." Please let him buy it.  
  
"Ok. When you remember, tell me," Yamato said. I breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
Taichi and Takeru glared at me. I guess they expected me to tell him about my   
  
feelings for him.   
  
The nurse came in."You all should leave now. The patient needs his rest." I left  
  
the room, dropping something on my way out.   
  
---------------  
  
Yamato POV  
  
---------------  
  
"When you remember, tell me," I said to Daisuke. He sighed.  
  
Taichi and my brother looked at him like they were mad at him for something.  
  
The nurse came in and told them all to leave, that I needed rest. I didn't need   
  
rest, I needed to talk to someone.  
  
As the digidestined walked out of my room, I saw something small and white  
  
fall from Daisuke'sm pocket onto my bed. I reached for it. It seemed to be a   
  
note or something.  
  
I opened it up and read it. It was for me.   
  
Yamato, it read,  
  
What I wanted to say was this. I love you, Yama.  
  
-Daisuke.  
  
I smiled. "I wondered when you were finally gonna tell me," I said to myself.   
  
Then I whispered, "I love you, too, Dai."  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over...  
  
---------------  
  
LSC: Well, thats it. hope u liked it.  
  
Daisuke: i did.  
  
LSC: i kno u did. u were in it, genius.  
  
Yamato: i have to admit, even tho it took u the LONGEST time to get it on here,  
  
its actually pretty good.  
  
LSC: arigatou.Check ya later. pece out!  
  
This story has been brought to you by: LittleShippo-Chan 


End file.
